


焚心以火

by Linea



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: 3p, Bottom Arjuna, Karna(Alter), M/M, Top Karna
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: FGO背景。故事开始于迦尔纳alter因为某种特殊原因现界在某个特异点引起了巨大灾难，咕哒和学妹得知此事决定前往这个特异点修正异常，灵子转移之后却发现事情并没有那么简单……*本文里的A迦设定是与迦本体完全相反的存在，因此是个超级话痨，能接受的请往下。就假设咕哒灵子转移的时候能带上所有英灵吧，我也不知道该怎么解释了。





	焚心以火

标题：焚心以火  
配对：迦尔纳/阿周那  
分级：NC-17  
警告：内含私设的迦尔纳alter（含魔改）；3P；自体NTR；雷

01.

藤丸立香从一片黑暗之中醒来，感觉到有坚硬的石块硌着他的后背，虽然并不是很疼，却令他感到分外不适——很显然这次灵子转移已经完成，但并没有降落到一个合适的位置，他身下的既不是松软的泥土，也不是柔软的草地，席卷着沙尘的风刮过他的脸颊，凛冽而凶狠，就像尖刀划破肌肤，疼痛却没有留下丝毫血迹。  
他睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是深红色的天空，就像被火焰燃尽之前的那一点火星所拥有的颜色，象征着这个世界的崩塌与消亡。这样的天空令他联想起冬木市被火光染红的天空，却又不尽相同——这种色彩更灰暗，更令人绝望，似乎被剥离了所有光芒和生机，只剩下巨大的黑色太阳悬挂在中央，正一点点蚕食着这个世界的生命。  
这里看起来像是另一个完全陌生的星球，亦或是存在于世界格档前一秒的某块土地，周围的一切都在坍缩崩坏，化为齑粉，最终消逝在无尽的数据洪流之中。他亲眼见证着这些残酷而精妙的毁灭，在恐惧与不安之余却又什么都不能做，无助的感觉无可阻挡地向他袭来，将他吞没，让他陷入漫无休止的可怕想象之中。这时，耳边响起的轻柔女声将他的思绪拉回现实，犹如一根柔软的羽毛扫过心尖，令他感觉温暖又安心。  
“前辈。”手持盾牌的少女此刻正一脸担忧地望着他，语气关切，“前辈，你没事吧？”  
“还好……”他撑起手臂从地面上坐起来，随即揉了揉自己酸痛的双腿，“说起来，玛修，这次我们灵子转移的目的地究竟是？”  
“根据记录的数据这里应该是与我们本身所在的时代非常接近的一个年代，可是……”玛修犹豫道，“这个世界被毁灭得太彻底了，转移到这样一个尴尬的时间点，还真是头一次。”  
“迦勒底的数据计算通常不会有误……虽然我也被这番景象震慑到了，可是，”藤丸立香突然站了起来，伸手拍干净了身上的泥土，抬头望着混沌的天空，用无比笃定的语气道，“只要这个世界没有完全毁灭，就有挽回的余地，带来灾难的圣杯应该就在这个附近，虽然我们掌握的线索基本为零，但努力去找总会有所收获。”  
“呃……是！”听着这番话语，玛修原本飘忽不定的眼神也变得坚定起来，“前辈说得对，任何情况下都不能放弃希望，面对困难存有畏惧之心的我真是太不成熟了。”  
“其实我也很不安，因为我们知晓的信息实在太少了。”少年御主原本青涩的面孔因为严肃表情的浮现而稳重了几分，“不过无知者无畏，虽然我们不知道将要面对的敌人究竟是谁，但对于我们的到来，我们的敌人绝不可能放任不管，不久之后他们就会主动找上门来，到时候只需要从容应战就好。”  
玛修点了点头，撑起盾牌正准备从地上站起来，却见眼前的藤丸立香转过身来朝她伸出了手，款款微笑道：“一起上吧。”  
那个瞬间她看到了这个世界上唯一的光，无论天空之上有再多阴霾，都能刺破灰暗厚重的云层，将最为黑暗的一隅照亮。

面前的建筑和街道已经被完全毁坏，只留下一道道被大火焚烧过后留下的乌黑秽迹，他们踏过脚下的焦土和瓦砾，穿过原本是繁华城镇的一片废墟，努力搜寻着可能存在的任何一点生命痕迹——可就算他们走过再多的路，搜寻过再多的废弃建筑，执着地不肯放弃任何一个可能改变现状的机会，也只能无数次地陷入绝望的死循环，亲眼见证着一切尘归尘土归土。  
最后他停在了这里——一处他曾经路过的空旷之地，双手撑着自己麻木酸胀的膝盖精疲力竭地喘息着，却并没有打算寻找。这时，一簇漆黑的火焰从天顶降下，转眼之间在巨大的深红色天幕上撕裂了一道巨大的伤口，将整个世界分为了明暗两半，而在那火焰诞生的中央，原本可能是最纯粹最明亮的光源，此刻却已经蜕变为最混沌最黑暗的存在，成为了最无懈可击的恶。

 

02.

太阳神之子乘着漆黑的蛇首天马而来，在人间降下满含诅咒的黑炎，使地面上生灵涂炭，寸草不生。他屠戮一切，将苍茫大地焚为一片焦土，并完完全全抛弃了人类，以冷血到近乎残酷的方式终结了他们的生命。他所支配的世界里既无白昼，也无黑夜，只有一成不变的铁锈色天空和象征着他本身的黑色日轮，像即将要吞噬这个世界一般照耀着整个大地。当他驾着那骇人的魔兽再次降临人间，掠过天空时，藤丸立香很快认出了他的身份，同时也明白了自己面对的是怎样的对手。  
这个十恶不赦的掠夺者有着他所熟悉的容貌，而这引人注目的容貌曾经属于一位高洁无比的英雄——那位英雄总是如此诚恳地布施，对每一个给予他善意的人回报以最热忱的忠诚，就算经历过那么多苦难，被迫咽下命运的苦果，也未曾对任何人有过怨恨。可如今这太阳般炫目的美貌沾染上了邪恶的表情，倒凸显出了几分残酷的美丽。这种疯狂的神情究竟是何时有过呢？那恐怕只有对方与阿周那兵刃相接的时候才浮现过几秒吧。可面前的他显然沉浸在破坏与毁灭的快感之中，并试图将整个世界葬送在日影之下——这样的想法不可能存在对方的头脑之中，更不可能付诸实践，眼前这个长相与他如出一辙的家伙仅仅是一个天大的巧合，他们所要对付的不过是一个陌生人而已。  
他绝不可能是迦尔纳。  
藤丸立香坚信着以迦尔纳的伟大人格被污染的可能性无限趋近于零，甚至可以肯定永远不可能发生。眼前的人有着与迦尔纳完全相同的样貌，原因不过是邪恶的圣杯在作祟而已，他曾经遇见过复仇的奥尔良圣女，遇见过堕落的光之子，他们原本无一不是品行无可挑剔的英雄，只是因为某些人的一己私欲而被创造出了与之完全相反的个体。如此看来，这个邪恶的迦尔纳应该是圣杯为了回应某人的期待而诞生的，而那个幕后主使应该就是这个世界的圣杯持有者，只有打倒这个完全黑化的英灵才能获得更多线索，这是命运留给他的唯一出路，也是他本身所负的重要使命。  
他站在被黑炎所割裂的天空之下，像在挑衅一般望着头顶的黑色太阳，同时捏紧了自己的拳头。昂扬的战意在他胸口蔓延滋长，对于真相的追求更使他能够从容迎战，他知道一场无可避免的战斗即将一触即发，现在的他只需要屏息等待便可。  
很快的，天神之子回应了他的等待，驾着天马从空中走向地面，最终走到了藤丸立香面前。  
“原本我以为我已经杀光了所有人，没想到还有漏网之鱼啊。”他的脸上带着不可能属于迦尔纳的残酷与倨傲，薄薄的唇角上扬着，赤色的眼眸之中像是燃烧着烈火，目光却冷若冰霜，“感受到了微弱的魔力流动……你是御主吧，不过这个世界可不需要这种人。”  
“前辈，小心！”千钧一发之际，玛修反应迅速地冲上前去用手中的盾挡住了对方足以令人致命的一击，纯黑的烈焰与坚硬的盾身相撞爆发出的惊人能量将周围的废墟夷为平地，可对方的力量太过强大，坚持抵挡了几分钟之后，玛修还是感觉到了力不从心。  
“是亚从者吗……倒是有意思的组合。”堕为黑暗之身的迦尔纳居高临下地看着跪倒在地上的藤丸立香，却没有继续发动攻击，“不过实力太过悬殊的战斗根本毫无意义，就这样直接杀死你们未免太过无趣了，这样吧，让我听听你们的遗言，再决定用什么方式杀死你们，你们觉得如何？”  
藤丸立香低垂着头颅，紧握双拳，双肩颤抖，将所有的迷惑与愤怒咬碎在唇齿间，化作诘问的话语倾吐而出：“是有谁控制了你，将你变成了这副模样吗，迦尔纳？我们曾无数次地并肩战斗过，我了解你是什么样的人，真正的你绝不会被圣杯所污染，也不会怨恨任何人……那么，你是为了回应谁的期待而出现的？那个人的目的又是什么？”  
那张永远写满傲慢与怨恨的苍白面孔上第一次出现了不一样的表情，就像封冻的冰层裂开了一道狭长的缝隙，所有别样的情绪都从这道缝隙中涌出——藤丸立香看到对方正迷惑不解地看着他，好像完全无法理解他的所有话语。  
“你问有谁控制了我，将我变成了这样？”迦尔纳挑了挑细长的眉，重复了一遍方才他所提出的问题，继而像听到了什么荒诞不经的笑话一般哈哈大笑起来，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，现在就让我告诉你吧……没有那个人！我的确是因为圣杯的原因现界，但并没有回应任何人的召唤，因为我的憎恶，我的恨意，圣杯才得以让我重现人间——那时候我向圣杯许下的愿望是‘我想要毁灭全世界’，你认为这是你凭一己之力能够阻止的吗？”  
藤丸立香不可置信地盯着眼前的狂徒，眼神慢慢由恐惧转变为绝望——事实证明他的所有猜测都是错误的，他不可能拯救这个世界，也不可能救赎完全被仇恨所支配的迦尔纳。显然，等待他的是失败，折辱，乃至最终的消亡。  
“你的身上有股令人厌恶的气息。”黑暗的太阳之子不悦地皱起了眉头，接着俯下身凑近了他，“你不止认识那个虚伪到令人作呕的‘我’，还应该认识那个夺走我一切的男人吧……他现在在哪里？”  
“我不知道你说的谁。”少年御主倔强地仰着头，却被一只修长有力的手掐住了脖子丝毫无法动弹。对方收紧了手指，指甲深深陷进肉里留下几道明显的血痕，这时他听到了对方在他耳边低声威胁的声音：“看来你已经没有更多的遗言了，那么就做好被我活生生烧死的准备吧。”  
藤丸立香看到对方手中那杆漆黑的长枪上再次燃起了黑色的烈焰，正慢慢逼近他，隔着干燥的空气传递着惊人的热量。他联想到了接下来的几秒，自己的衣服会被烧焦发出刺鼻的气味，皮肤会被灼伤碳化露出血肉和骨骼，再慢慢化为一堆微不足道的灰尘被风吹走。正当他闭上眼睛做好准备接受这一切的发生时，有什么东西正以极快的速度划破空气，向迦尔纳所在的方向直直地冲过来。  
那是一支雪白的箭矢。  
迦尔纳轻松地挡下了这突如其来的一击，继而转过身来，火红的长发划出一道完美的弧线，身后扬起的漆黑披风犹如天幕上低垂的黑云。他看起来既不愤怒，也不懊恼，反而勾起嘴角微笑起来。  
“终于，来了吗。”他的话语之中满含期待，赤红的双眸望着前方，倒映出那个修长的白色身影。  
带着这些年积攒的所有憎恶和恨意，他咬着自己的嘴唇，低吼出那个与他纠缠了无数个世纪的名字：  
“阿周那！”

03.

“请原谅我的疏忽，以至于让你险些遭遇不测，御主。”阿周那满含歉意地说着，摆出了迎战的姿态，“只不过这个男人真正的敌人应该是我，他因为我的罪孽而诞生，也该由我亲手来结束——请下令让我同他继续战斗吧，这次我将以光明正大的方式将这支箭矢射进他的心脏。”  
藤丸立香忧心忡忡地看着双方对峙的场面，深知自己不该牵扯其中。他还记得曾经在北美大陆上这两个人之间的那场震撼人心的战斗，记得他们在成为自己的从者之后在迦勒底漫无休止的争斗——很显然他比任何人更加明白，一旦双方执意要打起来，没有人能够阻止，就算现在的迦尔纳换成了一个更冷酷残忍的版本，那仍然是一条亘古不变的定律。于是在经过了深思熟虑之后，少年御主深深吸了口气，用铿锵有力的声音命令道：“开始战斗，阿周那。”  
天授的英雄手执巨大的甘狄拔神弓立于烈日之下，飞扬的衣角并未染上与日光相近的颜色，依然洁白如故，看上去与眼前这幅颓圮破败的画面格格不入。他目视前方，目光沉静如水，姿态从容不迫，干燥的烈风扬起沙尘，吹动他乌黑的短发，勾勒出他侧脸的轮廓，每根线条都有如神造。在确定好对方的方位后，他稳住身形拉满弓弦，那弦上的箭顿时布满了明亮的青蓝色火焰，就像发光的孔雀尾羽一般轻巧而优美。  
下一秒，阿周那释放了拉紧的弓弦，被赋予了强大魔力的利箭犹如蓝色的闪电从空气中窜过，箭尖冒出的火光仿佛能将一切燃尽。当那一箭与对方挡在身前的漆黑巨枪相遇之时，犹如两颗行星撞击在爆炸声中发出蓝色与黑色交织的光，令人惊叹不已。  
紧接着阿周那又接连射出了几支箭，尽量不给对方制造可以近身的机会。他放箭与收箭的过程干脆利落，动作行云流水，没有丝毫破绽。迦尔纳准确无误地抵挡住了阿周那的一连串攻击，将魔力消耗完毕的几根箭矢掷向地面，深深插进脚下的泥土之中，却并不甘心被对方的箭制住脚步。他扬起下巴，用赤红的双眸凝视着他的对手，杀意与憎恨在他眼中浮动，犹如地狱深处燃烧的红莲烈焰。随着他的脚步慢慢逼近，满含诅咒的黑炎从他周围升起，如无法消散的暗影一般将他环绕，让他浑身披满复仇之火。阿周那感应到对方身上的魔力在迅速增长，强大的压迫感令他不由自主地后退了半步，然而等他站定准备再次拉开弓箭应战之时，只见那磅礴的黑色火焰已经在他脚下连绵成片，熊熊燃烧的烈火之中迦尔纳正以无比迅疾的速度朝他直冲而来，手中的杀神枪散发着足以吞天赦日的漆黑光芒。  
阿周那心中一动，深知时局不妙，却依然没有丝毫退却之意。他轻巧地避开脚下燃起的火焰，找准了对方所在的角度，接着高高跃起，在空中射出了细密的箭雨。那个瞬间地面上的黑炎顿时被耀眼的蓝光所吞噬，四周扬起爆炸般的烟尘，而在那烟尘中央便是迦尔纳所在的位置。阿周那确信这一击为他留出了足够扳回一局的空间，又向后挪动了几步，双眼一动不动地望着前方，屏息等待着笼罩在周围的烟尘散去，这时在那混沌的中央刮起了强烈的风，凛冽狂风吹散了战斗的硝烟，而在散去的硝烟之下，本该浮现出迦尔纳的身影，此刻却空无一人。  
阿周那反应迅速地朝身后看去，却被一只覆盖着金甲的手扣住了腰际。他嗅到了对方身上危险的气息，感受到了对方呼吸起伏间的灼热温度，敏锐的直觉让他几乎是出于条件反射一般想要逃离，可对方并没有给他这个机会。下一秒，他便被掐住了脖颈，失去了所有反抗的能力。此时的迦尔纳离他很近，近到能让他看清对方虹膜上倒映出的自己，与此同时，逆光的环境下，他看清了对方脸上的表情。  
那是无比疯狂却又带着满足的笑容。

他被对方以强大的臂力从空中甩向地面，整个人深深陷进底下的泥沙里，猛烈的冲击几乎要震碎他的五脏六腑，让他干涩的喉咙里不由自主地涌出血沫。浑身被诅咒所笼罩的太阳神之子从半空中轻盈地落地，再走到奄奄一息的阿周那跟前俯下身，用戏谑的眼神打量着自己一手造成的杰作——阿周那身上的衣物已经不再洁白，身上的布料残破不堪，裸露出的深色肌肤带上了大大小小的伤口，正不可避免地往外淌出鲜血，滴落进干燥的泥土之中。  
他伸出手，沿着阿周那的脖颈和锁骨慢慢下滑，最终停留在对方起伏的胸膛上，隔着单薄的布料感受着对方的温度与心跳。  
“真想将自己的枪刺进这个位置，看着你带着痛苦而又悲哀的表情的慢慢死去啊。”迦尔纳发出一声尖锐而古怪的笑，继续道，“可是就这样直截了当地杀死你未免也太无趣了，我还指望着你给我带来更多乐趣呢。”  
迦尔纳看着阿周那的眼神就像要将他的灵魂踩进低微的尘埃里，是那么冰冷、尖锐、满含憎恨。阿周那想要避开对方的目光，索性闭上眼睛不再看他，可是令他未曾料到的是，那只停留在他胸口的手已经跟了上来，强硬地捏住了他的下颌。  
“看着我，阿周那。”  
不容辩驳的命令就像一句施加在他身上的魔咒，使他被迫着睁开了双眼。他看到迦尔纳的面容就在咫尺之外，鲜红的发丝垂落下来扫过他的脸颊让他感觉微痒，两片形状优美却颜色苍白的薄唇一张一合，正在吐露着一个让他避无可避的事实。  
“被神祇恩宠，被兄弟所爱的你可能永远无法理解吧……这种本就一无所有却依然被强硬地夺去性命的痛苦和屈辱，”迦尔纳停顿了一下，赤红的双眸间重新燃起了烈火，“我将让你加倍奉还！”

04.

迦尔纳在原本日落的方向建造了属于自己的宫殿用来存放圣杯以及做必要的休憩，然而那地方说是宫殿，实际上只是一幢未被他焚毁的建筑物而已。由于他并未利用圣杯召唤其他从者，这里的空间显得相当巨大，总给人过于空旷的印象。可是从圣杯之中诞生的他早已被剥离了所有人类所应具有的感情，只留下愤怒与憎恨，理所当然不会在乎这些，这里对于他来说不过是一个再普通不过的，用来下榻的场所，他从来没有打算在这里留下什么值得回味的记忆，只是一心等待着报复的时机降临——他从现界那一天开始便渴望着与阿周那重逢，渴望着看到对方在自己面前忍受超越自身百倍的折磨，甚至渴望着能够亲手杀死对方。  
于是圣杯实现了他的愿望，将他最痛恨却又最在意的那个人送到了他的眼前。  
他将身负重伤的阿周那带回了自己的宫殿，却没有立即将那些酝酿已久的想法付诸实践。他当然不希望阿周那这么快就命丧他手，更不希望这一出令他期待已久的戏码就此落幕。他一直满怀怨恨地四处寻找着阿周那，便是为了从他身上得到令他困扰已久的答案——一生都在寻求着别人认可的他，真正想要的仅仅只是对方拥有的一切吗？这个问题曾经伴随着他，从生到死皆是如此，当他的恨意无限增长，最终让他以黑暗之身重现人间时，它仍然像挥之不去的梦魇一般缠绕着他，迫使他去追寻答案。  
现在阿周那就在他手中，被束缚了手脚，完全失去了反抗之力。尽管如此，他仍然能够从对方漆黑的双眸之中看到燃烧的怒火，看到令他觉得分外甘甜的，屈辱的眼神。在他们的视线重新交汇的那个瞬间，迦尔纳从中感受到了至上的快乐——那是往日的岁月中不曾有过的喜悦，超越了毁灭万物给他带来的快感，甚至超越了与对方重逢时从内心深处喷薄而出的狂喜之情。  
那样的屈辱与不甘，愤怒与憎恨，他想从对方眼中看到更多更多。  
为了达到自己的目的，在阿周那惊异的目光下，迦尔纳张口咬了对方的嘴唇。暴戾而凶狠的，他啃咬着阿周那干涩的唇瓣，将那些还未散去的血腥味舔舐干净，却又残忍地留下了新的伤口。温热而甜美的血液从他的唇齿之间满溢出来，让他感觉愉快又满足，那一瞬间他看到了对方瑟缩的瞳孔，感受到了对方的身体正在发抖，就像一只折去翅膀的鸟在笼中徒劳地挣扎。可完全失去了怜悯之心的他并不会为之动容，他抓住阿周那，用力撕破了对方身上本就残破不堪的衣物，让那些布满伤痕的深色肌肤完全暴露在空气当中，因为羞愤不安染上一层隐约可见的粉红色。  
这的确比一枪捅进对方心脏要痛快得多，就算是已经失去亲吻本能的他也能从这无休止的啃咬之中获得灭顶的快感。他像一只失去控制的野兽一般啃咬着对方的脖颈，锁骨，乃至胸膛，在光滑柔软的肌肤上留下一个又一个显眼的齿痕，就像某种独特的标记一样向外界宣告着自己的所有权。他的舌头湿润而灵活，正舔过他能够舍予的每一寸，然后裹住对方胸前小巧的乳头，让它们泛出湿漉漉的水光。  
此刻阿周那已经完全无法理解迦尔纳的所作所为了——这算是羞辱他的方式吗？既然如此，他为何还会在这种卑鄙的方式之中获得本不应该存在的快乐呢？当他再次对上那双疯狂的红瞳，试图破解所有深深困扰他的谜团时，却在那双眼睛里看到了他所熟悉的那个迦尔纳的影子。  
那些过去与他如影随形的憎恶，悲伤与悔恨在他脑中交织在一起，结成了一张密不透风的网让他无处躲藏。他本能地抗拒这种感觉，却被迫打开了伤痕累累的身体——迦尔纳分开了他的腿，就像要将他整个人完全窥透一般让他以极为羞耻的方式抬高了自己的臀部。接着，他感到有两根温热的异物毫无征兆的闯进了他的体内，正沿着紧致而干涩的内壁来回骚刮——迦尔纳的手指占据了他身体内部最隐秘的位置，并肆无忌惮地长驱直入，在他体内强硬地开拓着道路。难忍的疼痛与快感让他发出无法遏制的尖叫，丝毫无法思考除此之外的纷繁杂念，可这就是最无可非议的事实——他在对方面前展露出了只属于人类的脆弱，似乎已经完全忘却了因陀罗之子的尊贵身份。这种脆弱完全占据他的心神，他的内在，让他的一切防备都看起来形同虚设，只有眼角滴下的泪是无比真实的。  
“我会……杀了你……”阿周那咬着残破的嘴唇，用嘶哑而破碎的声音发出无力的警告。诅咒缠身的太阳神之子垂下眼眸看着他，眼中沉淀着一抹深红，犹如落日之下凝结的鲜血一样光彩夺目，这时，阿周那看到对方做出了一个令他怎样也无法理解的举动——  
迦尔纳抬起一只手抹去了从他眼角渗出的那点泪珠，然后捞起他的两条腿，将滚烫的性器挤进了他的身体。  
阿周那感受到有股强大的魔力正在源源不断地涌入他体内，逐渐挽回他慢慢流失的生命。  
“给我活下去。”  
这是他在失去意识之前所听到的最后一句话。

 

05.

最令人担忧的状况还是发生了。  
追踪着打斗所留下的痕迹，藤丸立香找到了之前两人展开正面交锋的地点。如今这里的硝烟已经完全散去，只留下地面上由于高空坠落而形成的凹陷和已经凝结的大片鲜血，那对水火不容的宿敌早已无影无踪——很显然，胜负已见分晓，阿周那可能在激战中身负重伤，已经无法自由行动，甚至极有可能沦为了对方的俘虏。他怔怔地盯着眼前这番触目惊心的景象，不敢多加揣测，生怕自己所要面对的结果比预料之中糟糕百倍，最终覆水难收。  
“前辈……”玛修的呼唤声将他游离的思绪拉回现实，随即自己的发现呈现在了对方眼前——那是一截残破的衣角，覆盖着一层厚厚的泥土和灰尘，原本的白色已经依稀可辨，隐约可见布料上的蓝色衣纹，“这应该是阿周那先生留下的……”  
藤丸立香接过那一截衣角，将它紧紧攥在手心里，抬起双眼看着面前的少女笃定道：“我们要去救他，不管用什么办法，我们都要把他给救回来。”  
“我同意，前辈。不论出于什么考虑我们都应该对阿周那先生进行救援……”玛修点了点头，又垂下眼眸若有所思道，“可是我们所面对的敌人太过强大了，就算那是黑化的迦尔纳先生，我们也对他没有任何了解，况且像阿周那先生这种级别的英灵都难以取胜，我们就这样贸然闯过去基本上可以说是毫无胜算的。”  
“你说得对……可是，留给我们的时间已经不多了。”少年御主凝视着手心里的那块布，深深地叹了口气，“那个迦尔纳可不是什么心慈手软的人，他如此憎恨阿周那，想必一定在想着如何置他于死地。就算他没有急着杀掉他的对手，也会千方百计地将对方慢慢折磨致死。在一切变得无法挽回之前，我们必须尽快将阿周那解救出来……现在，我们急需一个有力的帮手……”  
“让我去吧，御主。”凛冽而低沉的声线自他耳畔响起，少年御主抬起头，只见漆黑污浊的日光之下那双璀璨如宝石的眼眸一半是幽蓝的海水，一半是火红的熔岩，他看上去仿佛从光里来，又或者是被光本身雕琢而成，一切混沌与黑暗皆在他周身无所遁形，“没有谁比自己更了解自己。”

藤丸立香看着出现在眼前的英灵，顿时豁然开朗——那是真正的迦尔纳，高洁，忠诚，拥有至高无上的美德，与那个邪恶的化身除了外貌之外毫无半点相似之处。施舍的英雄来到他面前，引人注目的白皙面庞上并未有几分异色浮现，目光却坚定无比：“请你让我去救阿周那，御主。”  
少年御主讶异地看着此刻一反常态的迦尔纳，想到他们平常恶劣无比的关系，不禁有些感慨。往日的他们总是争执不休，拼尽一切想要决出胜负，时常将整个迦勒底搅得天翻地覆，背地里却总是相互记挂着对方，小心翼翼地关注着彼此的动向，又生怕被对方察觉。眼下有一方陷入危机，另一方会如此积极地伸出援手似乎在意料之外也在情理之中，于是他默许了迦尔纳的请求，将救援阿周那的任务交给了对方，同时表示自己也会尽到一个御主应该履行的职责助他一臂之力。当讨论到与阿周那的关系时，藤丸立香看到迦尔纳平常那张面无表情的脸上难得地泛起了波澜，虽然不甚明显，可还是被敏锐的他捕捉到了。  
“我想母亲也不愿看到他有任何闪失吧……”迦尔纳低下头，低垂的白色碎发恰巧遮住他的双眸，一时之间令人看不清神情，“至于我，不过出于最为平常的考虑，做出最为正确的事而已。”

那座建在日落之处的宫殿总是黑暗的，仿佛拥有的只是漫无止境的夜，连一丝光明也不曾进入。  
此时阿周那正赤身裸体地躺在床上，眼神涣散地望着空无一物的天花板，就像已经被抽离了灵魂，只留下一具空荡荡的躯壳。他的肌肤上满是还未愈合的伤口，下身还在往外滴落着黏腻而咸腥的白浊，湿哒哒的液体顺着柔软的深色肌肤慢慢下滑，鲜明的对比看起来分外情色。然而魔力的补充并未减缓他逐渐衰弱的速度，没有自身技能的加持，他的状况变得越来越糟，甚至超过了迦尔纳的预料。迦尔纳此刻紧皱着眉头，从阿周那身后抱住他的腰，一边轻咬着对方的后颈和耳廓，一边在对方耳畔自顾自地低语。  
“明明想着就这样杀了你，杀了你一切就结束了，可是能给我带来快乐的并不是这样结局。”迦尔纳贴在他耳边说着这些不着边际的自白，阿周那却什么也听不到，“我想要品尝你的痛苦，采撷你的憎恶，在我达到目的之前，你可不能就这样狼狈地死掉啊，我所认识的那个阿周那可不是这样的男人。”  
他的手指从阿周那的腰际上滑到胸膛，揉捏着柔软的乳尖，感受到自己怀里那具蜷缩的身体因为他的触碰而微微颤抖，就像上好的瓷器一样脆弱易碎。他将滚烫的嘴唇印上对方赤裸的背，顺着起伏的优美线条辗转而下，在那对精巧的蝴蝶骨上留下道道淤痕，试图以这样的方式激起对方的回应，可阿周那还是沉默着，紧绷着全身的肌肉，在自己身上套上一层无形的铠甲。他的缄默和疏离令迦尔纳感到恼怒却又无可奈何，而这样的态度无疑会将他拖向深渊——没有足够的魔力补给他很快会消亡，化为微小的光粒消散在空气中，可现在的他似乎已经坦然地接受了这样的命运，并未打算做出反抗。  
“你想要我怎么做？”迦尔纳猛地扳过阿周那的脸，倾身压上他的身体，紧盯着那双黯淡无光的眼睛低吼道，“你难道甘心就这样死在我手上吗，阿周那？我已经尽全力去救你了……还是说你想用这样的方式来报复我？”  
那一瞬间阿周那的双眸顿时恢复了神采。他用极为诧异的眼神回望着眼前这个焦急而恼怒的男人，仿佛难以理解他所说的每一句话。这时，他感觉到一个柔软的触觉落于唇上，带着火焰般的温度，却凶狠粗暴得不像一个吻。他看到对方双眸紧闭，纤长的睫毛轻颤着，火红的发丝垂下来遮住他的视线，嘴唇带着他从未品尝过的苦涩——他从这个不算吻的吻里第一次感受到了属于对方的痛苦与绝望，那是他从未触及过的，只属于迦尔纳黑暗面的内在。  
突然，巨大的响动震破天际，也打断了这个苦涩的吻。迦尔纳的嘴唇很快从他的唇上离开了，随即从身上扯下那件黑色的披风盖住他的身体，嘴角勾起了一丝计划得逞的微笑。  
“看来我们有客人来了。”

 

06.

偌大的宫殿里漆黑昏暗，寂静无声，空旷得能让人清楚地听见自己的脚步声。施舍的英雄以倾注在枪身上的魔力轰开紧闭的大门后，在这座宫殿里四处寻觅着敌人的踪影，却迟迟未能有所发现。他相信这里一定是对方的藏身之所，而阿周那和圣杯应该也在此处，只不过这里实在太过昏暗了，就算是夜视能力极好的他也难以看清周围的一切。这时，从他手心里放出了明亮的火光，那光芒璀璨如日光，顿时将前路照耀得亮如白昼。接着他抬起头想要看清周围的事物，却被面前那张与他一模一样的面孔挡住了去路——那是一面巨大的镜子，正完整地反射着他的镜像，他有些困惑地看着镜中的自己，思考着是否存在其他出路的可能性。这时，黑色的火焰蔓延到了他的脚下，逐渐形成一个漆黑的火阵将他禁锢，他反应迅速地转过身，四周生起的耀眼光芒瞬间吞噬了满含诅咒的黑炎，在刺眼的强光之中，他再次看到了一张与他如出一辙的面孔。  
不是镜中的倒影，也不是虚无的幻象，那张脸真真切切地出现在他眼前，倒给人一种毛骨悚然的诡异感觉。对方有着和他完全相同的容貌，却有着与他迥乎不同的眼神——他不曾有过这种虚妄与憎恨，更不曾有过这种残酷与自负，那视线锐利如精细打磨过的刀刃，正试图剖开他的灵魂。他以贫者的见识打量着自己的黑暗面，却无法窥透对方的本质与内在。他们站在这条过道两端长久地对望着，日光般灼眼的烈焰与混沌的黑炎相互交织碰撞，犹如两条深渊之下缠斗的恶龙用利爪撕扯着对方的龙鳞，迸发出毁灭性的巨大能量，震裂了平整光滑的大理石地面。迦尔纳避开地面的裂缝，稳住身形直视着自己对手，却见那张与他一般苍白的脸上浮现出了一个嘲讽般的，令人匪夷所思的微笑。  
“愚蠢却又虚伪得如此可笑的我啊，这次也打算一脸大义凛然地慷慨赴死吗？”堕为黑暗之身的迦尔纳向下睥睨着还未被圣杯污染的自己，语气傲慢，“也许这就是你存在的意义吧，既然如此，我倒是不介意送你一程。”  
迦尔纳并没有理会他的嘲弄和挑衅，直截了当地问道：“他在哪里？”  
“谁？”另一个他高高地挑起了眉，心中已经有了个谱，但依然态度恶劣地明知故问。  
“阿周那。他在哪里？”迦尔纳仍旧不依不挠地逼问，目光犹如极地的海一般冰冷彻骨。他仰着头直勾勾地盯着那个浑身被黑色烈焰所包围的自己，屏息等待着答案。  
黑暗的日轮之子久久地回望着他，继而勾起了一个残酷而完美的笑容。  
“那个男人既然落到了我手中，结果当然是显而易见的了——我憎恨着他，超过了世上任何人，每天我都在想着杀死他的方法，现在，我终于达到了目的。”他停顿了一下，接着直视着眼前的另一个自己，尖锐地反问道，“难道被他夺去荣誉，地位，亲情乃至生命的你从未对他有过怨恨吗？他所拥有的一切本该属于你，最终却要轮到你带着诅咒接受灭亡，多么可笑，多么荒唐，多么滑稽而又荒诞的命运！现在我亲手终结这一切，难道不是一个更好的结果吗？还是说，你拥有别的私心……”  
“闭嘴。”这时的迦尔纳已经提着布满日轮之焰的巨枪以接近音速的迅疾之势朝他直冲而上，紧绷的下颌线条与充血发红的眼角无一不在昭示着他被惹怒的事实。他并不相信阿周那已经命丧他手，却仍然为了对方这番问话而怒不可遏。耀眼的金色光流在他周身汇聚成力量强大的光束，就像真正的日光一般明亮而炽热，他操纵着这些绚烂的火焰，灿金的火光在他的身后展开，有如光芒炫目的黄金羽翼。愤怒与焦急占据了他的头脑，让他第一次像一个正常人类一般感情用事，他怒吼着，朝对方使出了足以致命的一击：  
“彻底燃烧吧——Vasavi shakti！！”

没有谁比自己更了解自己，这句话用在此刻或许颇为恰当。  
释放宝具的他正因此而漏洞百出，成了对方在这全力一击中逃生的关键所在。  
堕为黑暗之身的迦尔纳并没有因为这一击而殒命，虽然对方的宝具对他造成了一定程度的伤害，却被他巧妙地避开了足以致命的部分——他的武器拥有与对方相当的力量，相同的作用，自然也拥有极为相似的弱点。在存亡之际，他释放了杀神枪上的魔力，漆黑的火焰如同汹涌的海潮一般倾泻而出，将力量强大的烈焰吞没。两股势均力敌的火焰四处蔓延，几乎将宫殿大厅里的墙壁与罗马柱灼烧得一片焦黑。  
在意识到对方并未被他击败之后，迦尔纳并没有过多惊讶。魔力消耗过大的他短时间内不能再释放宝具，正因为如此，他才选择以自己所擅长的近身战斗与对方决出胜负。然而对方的技艺与他不相上下，在经过一段时间的僵持之后，仍旧未能有所结果。好在对方现在并不具备释放宝具的魔力，他的那一击也算是发挥了半成效果，正当他做好了持久战的心理准备时，却见对方放下了手中的巨枪，以打算与他好好谈判的姿态站在了他的面前。  
“真是执着到了愚不可及的程度啊，高洁的我。”说着，他走到了一扇紧闭的门前，一边回过头看着他，一边转动了房门的把手，“你的猜测是正确的，我还没有杀掉阿周那。”  
接着他的声音变得低沉而暧昧，带着潮湿的尾音，仿佛在雨水里浸泡过。  
“不过，我并不介意与另一个我分享战利品……”

 

07.

这扇门的背后有什么？  
迦尔纳并不知道答案，也不敢贸然揣测。他惊异于对方态度的陡然转变，却不知晓对方的真正目的，只能警惕地紧盯着面前的背影，跟随着对方的脚步迈进这扇充满谜团的门，将所有的怒气和杀意抛诸脑后。  
呈现在他眼前的是一个完全黑暗的房间，厚重的窗帘隔绝了外界的所有光线，尽管如此，迦尔纳仍然可以看清周围的一切——这个房间的空间显然过于巨大了，除了摆放在一侧的一张刻花梨木床之外没有任何陈设，完全空白的墙面上也没有任何装饰，而他眼中的那张床此刻正围着一层半透明的帐幔，帐幔之中有个人影若隐若现。他不敢确定自己看到的究竟是什么，甚至在心里已经默认自己落入了对方的陷阱之中，对另一个自己的猜测与怀疑促使他停下了步伐，就这样站在原地冷眼望着对方。这时，他看到黑暗面的自己回过头来，半眯着眼睛打量着他，细长的红眸所投射出来的目光就像蛇一样冰冷怨毒。  
“怎么了，你不想救阿周那？”  
“我不相信你。”迦尔纳直言不讳地说着，再次握紧了手中的巨枪，异色双眸之间再次燃起了浓烈的杀意。  
“也是，毕竟眼见为实。”那个堕为黑暗之身的他走到床边，伸出纤长而苍白的手指拉开了那层挡住视线的薄纱，“那就让你来亲自确认一下吧，确认我所说的是真是假——”  
失去了遮挡视野的帐幔，他看清了那抹躺在床上的身影——那的确是阿周那，只不过此时的他浑身赤裸，伤痕密布，眼中全无昔日的神采，仿佛成了一具失去灵魂的躯壳。他看到那个面容与他如出一辙的男人将曾经骄傲无比的因陀罗之子拉起来抱在怀中，后者则顺从地倚靠在对方胸前，宛如一对如胶似漆的爱侣。那个瞬间迦尔纳感觉有什么东西在脑中炸开了，视线却越发清晰起来——他看到了对方皮肤上那些斑驳的咬痕，看到了对方因为饱受蹂躏而红肿不堪的乳尖，看到了对方腿间已经干涸的白浊……此刻，迦尔纳顿时明白了一切，明白了另一个自己是用何种卑劣的方式迫使阿周那屈服，难以遏制的怒火几乎要从他的血管里喷薄而出，迫使他握紧了拳头，咬紧了牙关，以出离愤怒的眼神直视着对方，下身却不合时宜地有了反应。  
“相信了？”只见对方用挑衅般的眼神望着他，语气轻佻傲慢，仿佛这样的说话方式能够给他带来愉快，而对方的愤怒正是他的愉悦之源。  
迦尔纳仍然长久地沉默着，眼中的怒火正愈演愈烈。他紧绷着咬肌，半晌之后才用凛冽低沉的声音问道：“你对他做了什么？”  
“我做了什么，难道不是显而易见的吗？”像是想要刻意激怒他一般，那个除了相貌之外一切皆与他天差地别的男人低下头，在阿周那修长的脖颈上轻轻地咬了咬，随即嘴角勾起一个恣睢的弧度，“如果没有我的魔力，他早就咽气了，是我将他从生死边缘拉了回来，让他撑到了现在。”  
迦尔纳不可置信地听着这番荒诞无稽的话语，完全无法理解对方的所作所为——到底是出于一种怎样的心理，才会使一个邪恶到无可救药的狂徒对自己在世上最深恶痛绝的那个人出手相救？就算他拥有与黑暗面的自己完全相同的经历，同样背负着诅咒悲惨地死去，也无法窥透对方内心的真实想法。不过眼下可以确定的是，阿周那的确还活着，只不过被逼到了死亡边缘，或许还有一线希望能让他逃出生路，不管用什么办法，迦尔纳都打算试一试。  
“你可不要误会，我之所以会去救他，只不过是还没有将他折磨够而已。”对方很快察觉到了他的疑惑，连忙添上了一句不必要的解释，又话锋一转道：“可是，他的情况并没有好转……”  
在听到这句话之后，迦尔纳原本怒火中烧的眼眸顿时染上了一层深色，犹如厚重的云翳掩盖在了光辉灿烂的日轮之上，熄灭了最后一点光亮。  
“想要救他，必须要两个人的魔力才能做到。”这时对方的话语让他的眼神再次明亮起来，他一动不动地凝视着对方怀里的阿周那，又将视线转移到了对方身上，正色道：“我应该做什么？”  
“最直接的补魔方式，身为从者的你应该比谁都清楚吧？”邪恶的迦尔纳一边嗤笑着他，一边为他让出了床上的位置，“现在，就看平常道貌岸然的你愿不愿意为了救自己的亲弟弟而选择抱他了。”

08.

那话语就像甘甜馥郁的毒药，亦或是塞壬诱惑水手的歌声，令迦尔纳完全丧失了平日里让自己引以为豪的判断力，无可挽回地堕入甜蜜而罪恶的漩涡之中。当他反应过来时，他已经爬上了这张大得出奇的床，感受到了阿周那皮肤上温暖而诚实的温度。他伸手抚摸着阿周那的脸，用指尖勾画出那深邃而美好的轮廓，摩挲着光滑的深褐色肌肤，像是在反复确认眼前的一切是否真实——毕竟在此之前他们未曾如此亲近，他们之间的肢体接触也仅限于无数次的打斗之中，如今他们之间的距离不过咫尺，阿周那漆黑的双眸之中没有了往日的尖锐与戒备，他凝视着面前这双莲花般的眼睛，只见薄雾点点在眼中四散，将一切本该拥有的情感全部掩盖了。  
那个瞬间迦尔纳从旖旎的迷梦中陡然惊醒，却坚定了拯救对方的决心。他突然倾身上前，修长有力的手指穿过阿周那的发丝，握住了那截柔软的后颈，将滚烫的嘴唇贴上了对方微张的、伤痕累累的唇瓣。阿周那的嘴唇尝起来是苦涩的，比他想象中还要苦一点，带着浓重的血腥气味，却使他无法餮足。他小心翼翼地避开那些或深或浅的伤口，湿润的舌尖探进对方的双唇之间，缠绕着对方柔软却无力的舌根，舔过对方的齿列和上颚，彼此间交换着对方的唾液与气息。而另一个他正揽着阿周那的腰，拨开被汗水濡湿的黑发，舔吻着因为敏感而泛红的耳廓，接着顺着阿周那光裸的脊背慢慢往下，留下一串暧昧而情色的红痕。与此同时，他的手指顺着阿周那流畅的腰线一路下滑，最终再次握住了他结实挺翘的臀部，在一瓣臀肉上不轻不重地揉捏着。阿周那被夹在两具滚烫的身躯之间，敏锐的五感尚且存在，却依旧没有完全恢复意识，他感觉到自己的皮肤热到快要融化，阵阵强烈的酥麻感像电流一般穿过他的身体，让他浑身颤栗肌肉紧绷，只能任凭他人摆布。  
迦尔纳继续细细地亲吻着阿周那，像是要抚平那些还未愈合的伤口一般将一个又一个吻印在对方的肌肤上，可那个邪恶的他显然并不满足于此。他托着阿周那的臀，将他抱到自己腿上，火热的下体抵住他的臀缝有些恶劣地磨蹭着翕合的穴口，轻蔑地看着高洁的自己，毫不客气地嘲讽道：“就这点能耐，可是会让他失望的啊。”说着，他分开阿周那的腿，灵活的手指轻而易举地圈住对方已经抬头的性器，熟稔地撸动着挺立的柱身。这时迦尔纳狠狠地瞪了他一眼，很快低下头埋首在阿周那腿间，鼻尖掠过那些浓密的毛发，深深吸气，接着张开嘴唇裹住了对方滚烫坚硬的前端。他用舌尖舔舐着不断渗出前液的铃口，嘴唇吞吐着对方的性器，技巧有些生涩，却很快达到了目的——此刻的阿周那没有了坚定的意志，也抛却了本该存在的理性，只能一昧地遵从本能，让身体诚实地做出反应，在他口中射出稀薄的精液。  
魔力的流失显然对阿周那极为不利，在完成这个不算愉快的口交之后，迦尔纳很快陷入了深深的自责之中。在阿周那的问题上，他总是无法像平常一样保持绝对冷静，这恰恰成了他最为致命的弱点，而另一个他对此了如指掌，并巧妙地利用这一弱点设下陷阱，试图使他在他面前一败涂地。然而，迦尔纳并不想就此认输，他捧着阿周那的脸颊再次压上对方的嘴唇，钻入那两片湿润而红肿的唇瓣之间，舌尖扫过对方口中的每一个角落，让那些咸腥的体液润湿对方干涩的口腔。他感受到那点微弱的魔力正慢慢涌回阿周那体内，不过这还远远不够，仅存的理智迫使他放开对方的唇，转而去亲吻对方的脖颈。他低下头舔过阿周那起伏的喉结，卷去肌肤上密布的汗珠，吮出一个浅浅的吻痕，而他的手指正轻轻掠过那片光裸的肌肤，湿润光滑的触觉令他指尖颤抖，却又让他的动作更为大胆起来。他挪动嘴唇，顺着对方的脖颈缓缓下滑到胸膛，舔舐着阿周那红肿不堪的乳尖，感受着它们在自己的触碰下悄然挺立。  
并非是出于周全的考虑，也不是绝对必要的步骤，当迦尔纳这样做的时候，他明白了自己的真实想法——他在享受与阿周那交欢的过程，并试图给对方带来快乐，一直以来他都在渴望着能够这样亲近对方，感受对方真实的气息与内在，然而当这一刻真正到来的时候，他却显得一脸茫然不知所措。当他救援阿周那的动机变得不再单纯，无法抑制内心深处涌起的强烈情感时，他无暇顾及旁边的另一个自己，就这样倾身压上对方的身体，将阿周那摁倒在了身后那张巨大的床上。  
邪恶的迦尔纳显然也没有料到那个高洁的自己会突然做出这样的举动，他惊讶地看着对方，继而像发现了什么有趣的事物一般露出了狡黠而完美的笑容。  
“看看现在的你吧，迦尔纳，”他哂笑着，修长的手指轻轻滑过阿周那湿漉漉的脸颊，“你现在所做的一切，难道不都是为了你自己吗？这样自私而又虚伪，愚蠢而又莽撞的你又比我好多少呢？我已经是诅咒缠身满身污秽，而现在的你正在慢慢变成我——”  
“等救完阿周那，我会杀了你。”迦尔纳毫不犹豫地打断了对方的话语，双眼因为愤怒和兴奋而充血发红。他的手指顺着阿周那的双腿慢慢上滑到他的腿间，精准地探入早已湿软不堪的穴口，挤进湿热柔软的甬道，在对方的身体内部细细探索，缓缓推进。他看到双眼紧闭的阿周那皱起了眉头，浓密的睫毛颤动着，褐色肌肤上红潮遍布，而他的内部显然已经为他准备好了，正等待着他的进入。他倾下身，抽出停留在对方体内的几根手指，接着抬高阿周那的臀部，拉开他的腿，握着自己早已昂扬挺立的性器挺进了对方体内。  
那感觉陌生而奇妙，犹如沉进海底被温暖的海水包裹，迦尔纳一点一点地往阿周那的身体里推进，强硬地挤开湿滑而紧致的甬道，接着开始缓缓摆动自己的髋部。然而他的擅作主张显然彻底惹怒了那个邪恶的自己，只见对方脸上那副嘲笑讥讽的表情已经完全消失了，取而代之的是完完全全的愤怒和怨恨。他听到耳边传来一声不屑的冷笑，下一秒，他便看到对方捧着阿周那的脸颊，撬开他的牙关，将两根手指伸进他口中翻搅，沾湿的指尖带出几丝透明的细线。那个邪恶的他用拇指粗暴地碾过阿周那的唇瓣，接着将自己的性器释放出来，塞进了对方微张的嘴唇。  
眼前的场面淫靡而下流，强烈的视觉冲击让向来冷静沉着的迦尔纳面红耳赤。阿周那的后穴正紧紧地裹着他的阴茎，嘴唇却被另一个他塞得满满的，没有留下一丝缝隙。他伸手握住阿周那柔韧的腰，在用力朝前冲撞的同时狂乱地吻着对方线条优美的背部，舔舐着那些细密的汗水和伤痕。当他深深吸气，一口气冲撞到最深处时，他感觉到了自己的极限，强大的魔力从体内喷薄而出，流淌在对方身体各处。

阿周那感觉自己正置身于一片烈火之中。  
熊熊燃烧的火焰灼烧着他的皮肉，侵入他的肌肤和骨骼，燃尽他的每一滴血液。他就像被丢进了暗无天日的地狱之中，忍受着残酷的火刑，这样的感觉令他痛苦不堪，却又无处可逃。他曾试着让自己醒过来，也很快达到了目的，可是最后在他眼前浮现的却是那个已经堕落的迦尔纳痛苦而悲伤的脸，和那个称得上是绝望的吻。  
他究竟在为什么而痛苦？为什么而悲伤？现在的他根本来不及细想，便被重新拽回烈火焚烧的地狱，继续忍受漫无休止的折磨。  
这时，他看到有光从深不见底的黑暗里透进来了，在耀眼夺目的光芒之中，有人朝他伸出了手，他握住那只手，感受到温暖而坚定的温度，接着他看到了那双眼睛——一半是幽蓝的海水，一半是火红的熔岩，光辉灿烂，仿佛承载了太阳的光芒。那个瞬间他从地底的樊篱挣脱而出，满含着迷惑不解与自己也不曾觉察的喜悦唤出了那个名字。  
“迦尔纳……”

09.

“迦尔纳……”  
当阿周那用低哑含混的声音唤出他的名字时，迦尔纳还以为自己听错了。他停下冲撞的动作，垂下眼眸凝视着对方汗涔涔的脸庞，脑中无端冒出一种预感——他预感到阿周那下一秒就会醒来，会比以往更加憎恶他，甚至会永生永世都不原谅他的所作所为。而此刻那个邪恶的他也在看着阿周那，赤红双眸之间微光浮动，犹如一片被落日染红的海。他对对方此刻的心理活动一无所知，却隐约能从对方的眼神之中看出几分异样——对方好像在顾虑着什么，而他也是如此，他们或许有着相同的心事，阿周那便是能够解开所有心事的结。  
这时，那双黑曜石般乌黑剔透的眼眸在他眼前睁开了，眼中已经恢复了往日的神采。阿周那满眼震惊地看着迦尔纳，真真切切地感受到了对方的气息与温度——这并不是过于真实的梦境，也不是虚无缥缈的幻影，那个高洁而宽大的迦尔纳此刻就在这里，用光华璀璨的异色双眸凝视着他，平常一向波澜不惊的目光之中流露出不曾有过的狂热和喜悦。他感觉到迦尔纳修长而温暖的手指正深深地插入他的发丝，那张苍白俊美的面容正在他眼前迅速放大，最终遮蔽了他的所有视线——迦尔纳低下头吻了他，滚烫的嘴唇紧贴着他的唇瓣，犹如汹涌的潮汐一般完全占据了他的呼吸，令他方寸大乱，几乎忘了以往对待迦尔纳的所有态度。那些迁怒的、傲慢的、抗拒的情绪通通不复存在，取而代之的是一种强烈却柔软的情感，在无形之中驱使着他去回应对方。他的舌头追逐着对方的舌尖，无比顺从地与之唇舌缠绕，扫过那些不为人所知的微小寸缕，让他根本无暇顾及其他纷繁杂念，就这样沦陷在这个狂乱的吻里。  
阿周那能够感觉到自己体内的魔力正在不断增长，随着他的血液四处涌动，使他逐渐从虚弱的状态中摆脱出来。这时，他看到了那个红发红瞳的迦尔纳，那两张一模一样的面孔在他眼前同时浮现，一时间令他不禁愕然。面对如此诡异的场景，阿周那在惊愕之余更多的是困惑——既然他之前战败之后已经被那个邪恶的迦尔纳所俘获，正常状态的迦尔纳又为何会出现在这里？难道他也败在了对方手下被带到此处进行折磨？还是说，这一切本身就是对方设下的一个圈套？  
他的思维飞速运转，越来越多的可怕猜测涌入他的脑海之中，却迟迟找寻不到任何头绪。就在此刻，他听到了一个诡秘的，仿佛来自地底的声音。  
“这荒唐可笑的一切终究是要划下句点的啊，不过在此之前——”黑暗的太阳之子凝视着他，又将视线转移到了那个高洁的自己身上，继而勾起一个冷酷而狰狞的微笑，“我会先用手中的枪刺破你的心脏，再将你的灵魂焚烧殆尽的……迦尔纳！”

自被圣杯创造的那一刻起，作为与施舍的英雄完全相反的存在而诞生的他便剔除了所有的人类情感，成为了愤怒与仇恨的化身。尽管他作为与迦尔纳本身不同的个体现界，却仍然保留着生前的所有记忆。他仍然清晰地记得最后一战的所有细节——当他的车轮陷进泥土里，所有诅咒应验的那一刻，阿周那的那一箭穿透他的头颅，眼前的所有事物全部染上血色，所有的声音全部止于静寂，他的生命也随之走到了尽头。他原本以为一切会在此结束，就算他为自己的一生忿忿不平，将所有仇恨全部归咎于命运捉弄，也无法改写可当他带着满腔怒火与恨意重现人间，第一次睁开双眼的时候，眼前浮现的却是阿周那的面容。  
想要报复，想要掠夺，想要将他从内到外地彻底摧毁。  
阿周那就像高悬在天幕上的月，被黯淡的群星环绕包围，在空中散发出皎洁明亮的清辉。他的美貌摄人心魄，他的武艺举世无双，他与兄弟相亲相爱，被众神赐予了无限祝福，拥有了世上绝无仅有的法宝与财富。正因为他如此完美，迦尔纳才想要毁灭他，将他高贵的灵魂踩在自己脚下，让他变得和自己一样污秽。他知道阿周那身上有着他生前穷极一生也无法得到的东西，然而当对方像一只折去翅膀的鸟一样落入他手中任凭他摆布的时候，他却感受不到任何喜悦。  
他究竟想从对方身上得到什么？这个长久以来困扰着他的问题依然迟迟没有得到解决，直到那个虚伪愚蠢到无可救药的自己出现在他面前，他才如梦初醒。  
——他一直想要得到的，出于本能而无比珍视的存在，便是阿周那本身。  
他从另一个迦尔纳身上看到了自己的相同点，并为之愤怒懊恼。他曾以为摒除人性的他己毫无弱点，所拥有的力量完全可以与天神抗衡，他可以轻而易举地毁灭这个世界，达到他所要达到的任何目的。可事实是，他仍旧拥有身为迦尔纳所具有的本能，并在无意中使之成为了自己唯一的，也是足以致命的弱点。当他认清这一点，并选择正视它的时候，理智已经替他做出了决定。  
这是他酝酿已久的想法，而他打算付诸实践。  
他决定杀死那个高洁的自己。

 

10.

迦尔纳知道这场战斗不可避免，他与另一个自己之间迟早要分出胜负，这既是御主赋予他的使命，也是他必须完成的任务。这个世界即将崩塌毁灭，而打败那个邪恶的自己是阻止悲剧发生的必经之路，他原本打算救完阿周那之后便主动挑起战斗，将十恶不赦的自己斩于枪下，却没想到这一刻到来得比他想象中还要迅速。他早就明白对方所做的一切别有用心，可并没有料到对方会比他抢先一步出手。此刻对方脸上浮现出了前所未有的可怕表情，狭长的赤红眼眸之中闪烁着微光，浓烈而鲜红，犹如地狱中燃烧的红莲业火。他重新披上了漆黑的披风，拿起了漆黑的巨枪，满含诅咒的黑炎瞬间包围了他，如同重重黑雾萦绕在他身侧，他站在那团漆黑的烈火中央，浑身披满了由魔力汇聚而成的黑色火焰，看上去像一团朦胧幽深的暗影，最纯粹的黑暗便从中滋生。  
迦尔纳从对方身上感应到了比之前交战时还要强于数倍的魔力，这足以证明对方在此之前保留了实力，也足以证明对方这次是真正想置他于死地。然而在之前那一战中他已经拼劲了全力，在对方实力有所保留的情况下却未能分出胜负，显然现在的局势对他极为不利，不过只要有一息尚存，他便会坚持战斗到最后一刻，坚忍而忠诚的秉性让他无论如何都不会选择退却，更何况他在之前接受了那位御主下达的指令，倘若不竭尽全力必定会有失身为从者的尊严。于是，他毫不犹豫地拿起了自己的枪，抬起那双犹如太阳一般大放光芒的异色眼眸怒视着强大的对手，耀眼的火光从冰冷的枪身上渐渐燃起，他正打算上前一步，却有人拉住了他的手。  
他转过头，只见阿周那站在他身后，灿若莲花的眼眸里已经扫清了笼罩其中的阴翳，投射出的目光执着而坚定。  
“我不能袖手旁观。”阿周那笃定道，“不管之前我们的关系如何……迦尔纳，这次我会同你一起战斗到底。”  
迦尔纳有些讶异地看着阿周那，心中暗自担忧着他的伤势，却没有开口回绝。他知道像阿周那这么个性要强的人就算经历了再多的痛苦和磨难，依然保持着那份可贵的骄傲。在他生前对方便是唯一可以与他抗衡的宿敌，他从那时便开始在意对方的一举一动，对他的了解甚至超过自己，倘若他拒绝阿周那同他一起战斗，势必会有伤对方自尊。冷静直接的思考方式促使他看穿了一切事物的合理性，令他做出了无比正确的决定，从那一刻起，他便看到了无限的可能性。  
阿周那重新拿起了弓箭，挺直脊背立于迦尔纳身后。虽然他的伤并未完全恢复，身上衣物残破不堪，却仍旧看起来高贵而从容。仪态优雅的有冠者目不转睛地看着他与迦尔纳共同的敌人，微微弓起身体摆出迎战的姿势，眼神有如利箭。他看不透对方此刻的眼神，明明满含怨恨，却又流露出几分不可名状的悲哀——这不是阿周那第一次从对方眼中看到这种眼神，在他濒死失去意识之前对方也曾像现在这样看着他，说着一些让他无法理解的话。那样的眼神令他不禁有些分神，并皱紧眉头陷入沉思之中，这时迦尔纳已经率先朝对方发起了进攻。他紧握着手中的巨枪直冲而上，周身燃起的灿金烈焰朝对方席卷而来，强大的冲击力顿时将平滑的大理石地面震得支离破碎，发出震耳欲聋的滔天巨响。那一瞬间，金属与金属激烈碰撞迸发出光芒灼眼的火光，恣意燃烧的火焰之中双方已然僵持不下，对方灵巧地挡住迦尔纳的一连串攻击，很快占据了有力形势，这时的他也感受到了自己的力不从心，却依然不屈不挠地步步反击。这时，一支箭身上爬满蓝色火焰的箭矢穿过那些熊熊燃烧的黑炎，却被对方迅速弹开了。  
“之前没有放任你就那样慢慢死掉真是失策啊，阿周那。”黑暗的太阳之子嘴角勾起一个残忍的弧度，目光却冷若冰霜，“不过很快，你会重新落入我手中，到时候等待你的将是漫无休止的折磨，我会用比之前残忍百倍的方式折磨你，让你再也无处可逃，不过在此之前——”他的视线再次回到了与他交战的迦尔纳，缓缓开口道：  
“我先要与他做个了断。”

“倘若我们不加快脚步，恐怕就要来不及了。”藤丸立香一边气喘吁吁地赶路，一边极目眺望着远处的景象，只见巨大的黑色日轮之下隐隐现出一个建筑物的轮廓，在黑暗中犹如某种蛰伏在暗处的野兽那般令人望而生畏，“那应该就是敌人的据点了吧，这么一看上去还真是阴森得可怕啊。”  
玛修点了点头表示赞同，白皙清丽的面庞上却又流露出几分忧虑之色：“迦尔纳先生为我们争取了很多时间，希望他平安无事……”  
“但愿如此。”少年御主望着前方，眼神坚定，“现在我们要尽快赶过去支援迦尔纳，早一点就多一点赢的机会，虽然不知道里面情况如何，但我们一定不能掉以轻心。”  
很快的，他们抵达了目的地。这座建筑物的门已经被完全毁坏，内部的墙壁和地面已经被烈火灼烧得一片焦黑，显然不久之前这里曾经进行过相当激烈的打斗，可如今这里已经空无一人。正当藤丸立香陷入沉思之时，在他的后方突然有一大片满含着强大魔力的黑色烈焰毫无征兆地朝他袭来，那一瞬间，他几乎以为自己的生命即将终结于此，然而，玛修反应迅速地用手中的盾挡下了这突如其来的一击，并将他护在了身后。这时，铺天盖地的黑炎四处肆虐，将周围的一切全部吞噬，重重火光之中，他看到中央有一个修长的身影正朝他慢慢走来——那是迦尔纳，却并非他所熟悉的那个正直而高洁的英雄，而是之前那个企图毁灭世界，掳走阿周那的罪魁祸首。  
极度的绝望让他的心情顿时降到冰点，他颓然看着眼前这一切，却意外瞥见了仍在苦战的迦尔纳和阿周那。他们看起来已经精疲力竭，伤痕累累，却依然在坚持战斗。那绝对是他前所未见的一场搏斗，既英勇无比又震撼人心，两位史诗中声名响亮的英雄无一不将自身卓越的武艺发挥到极致，以此来对付实力强大的对手，不仅如此，更难得的是，这是他第一次看到这两位从者并肩作战。以往他们从未像现在这样以同伴的身份站在同一片战场上，并且以超乎所有人想象的默契配合得天衣无缝，久而久之，两人已经在打斗中追平了劣势。这场战斗令藤丸立香热血沸腾，赞叹不已，却又迫切想要在这之中尽自己所能，发挥御主应有的作用。于是他撩起袖管露出手臂，看着手臂上蔓延的几道令咒，张开手高喊道：“解放宝具，阿周那！”  
阿周那摊开手掌，无穷无尽的魔力在他掌心汇聚，与此同时，迦尔纳的魔力也达到了可以使用宝具的程度。此刻，浑身诅咒，披满黑炎的日轮之子正跃至空中，准备使出足以终结世界的一击，那个瞬间，他解开了身上所有的防御，身体的所有耐性降到最低，那杆黑色巨枪所蕴含的力量却已经强到巅峰，下一秒便能彻彻底底地屠戮万物。  
这时从那周围散发出光辉万丈的耀眼光芒，如同太阳与月亮交相辉映，让人每分每秒都无法挪开目光。只见迦尔纳与阿周那置身于这片光芒里，前者跃于空中被明亮灼眼的光辉环绕着，后者立于地面，凛冽疾风从他的耳畔刮过。现在时机已到，他们翕动嘴唇，几乎是同时发出铿锵有力的高呼：  
“彻底燃烧吧——Vasavi shakti！！”“以湿婆神的愤怒，将汝等的性命在此灭绝——Pashupata！！”

那光芒仿佛能够吞噬一切，犹如宇宙爆发发散出的巨大能量，瞬间将摇摇欲坠的宫殿夷为平地。原本四处蔓延的黑炎骤然消失了，头顶深红色的天空正在渐渐变得明亮起来，烟尘散去之后，只见黑暗的太阳之子站在一堆废墟中央，火红的长发凌乱不堪，身上的伤口正在不断涌出鲜血。此时他那原本就毫无血色的肌肤呈现出半透明的质地，好像都要融进那篇耀眼的光芒里，他一言不发地望着逐渐变亮的天空，最终化作微小的光粒缓缓消散。  
那是藤丸立香在这个世界第一次看到真正的黎明——灿金的璀璨光华浸染了深红的天幕，将暗沉的绛红变为了如宝石般瑰丽的金红色，一缕刺眼的阳光斜斜地照在破碎不堪的瓦砾之上。他知道，新的一天正在悄悄到来。

-FIN-

 

11.*

回收了这个特异点的圣杯，藤丸立香进行完灵子转移之后便回到了迦勒底。此行的确困难重重，却意外地有了不少收获，为了奖励贡献最大的两位英灵，少年御主决定给阿周那和迦尔纳放假半个月以便他们慢慢修整。然而出乎他意料的是，他原本以为这对古怪的兄弟会在这次事件之后相处融洽，可事实是，他们在这之后似乎一直在刻意躲着对方，甚至极少出现在同一个地点。  
直到有一天，日常演练过后，阿周那主动挡在了迦尔纳面前。  
“借过。”迦尔纳头也不抬地望着前方，恰好完美地避开了阿周那的视线。这样不明所以的态度令阿周那大为光火，甚至差点在禁止战斗的地点拉开了背在身后的弓箭。然而理智很快让他的怒火平息下来，维持着平和有礼的语气道：“迦尔纳，我想找你谈谈。”  
“好。”  
他并没有想到对方会如此爽快的答应他的请求，一时间有些不知所措，还差点忘了堵在嘴边酝酿已久的提问。  
“那我就直接问了……为什么救我的人会是你？御主明明还有更多的选择可以做。”阿周那有些犹豫地问着，光滑的褐色肌肤隐隐透出一缕微红，“在这件事上虽然我很感激你，但是……为什么？这总让我感觉很奇怪。”  
“是我主动向御主请求的，”迦尔纳如实道，“因为，只有我可以。”  
“你可真是个蛮不讲理的人啊。”阿周那眼中浮现出了明亮的笑意，却又很快消失了，“长久以来我们都将彼此视为宿敌，而曾经的我曾用卑鄙的方式对你狠下杀手，就算在之后我们的关系也只是越来越恶劣……这样的我值得你去这么做吗？”  
“我只是出于最为平常的考虑，做出最为正确的事而已。”  
这个回答让阿周那再次怒火中烧，他无声地瞪着迦尔纳，重复着对方方才所说的话中的某个字眼：“原来在你看来这是‘正确的’？可是你应该去恨我，不是吗？当我看到那个邪恶的你时，我便知道自己铸下了怎样的罪孽，就算我曾经为此感到愧疚，那也无济于事。直到那时我才明白，我的错误远比我原本以为的大得多。”  
“我不是他。”迦尔纳否认着，同时拉住了他的手。  
“是啊，真正的你从来不会怨恨任何人，总是这样一昧地施舍他人，从不为自己考虑半点。”阿周那越说越激动，越来越热的眼眶几乎看不清楚周围任何事物，却没有立即挣开对方紧握着他手腕的那只手，“所以，我才会这么讨厌你啊。”  
这时他感觉到了对方手上温暖而坚定的温度，迦尔纳用修长有力的手指捧着他的脸颊，将滚烫的嘴唇轻轻地贴在了他的唇上。那个瞬间他忘了应该怎样反抗，也失去了所有的语言能力，甚至连原本直冲头顶的怒气也顷刻烟消云散，可当这一刻真正来临的时候，阿周那却明白了对方尚未说出口的真正答案。  
那或许也是一直萦绕在他心头的，挥之不去的隐秘心事。


End file.
